With the development of electron industry, it is necessary for the electro-acoustic system to successively improve its performance and reliability, requirements on the diaphragm dome becomes higher and higher. The diaphragm dome in the prior art polymerized by aluminum foil and foam material cannot satisfy these requirements now, phenomenon such as aluminum foil breaking, aluminum foil and foam material layering, insufficient material strength and so on will occur. The aluminum foil is generally used as the appearance, which may easily be contaminated or scratched, the foam material is easy to deform when being pressed, therefore cannot suffer stress, and is permeable to water.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical solution so as to solve the above technical problem.